Un regalo especial
by Mad-Russia
Summary: Ivan necesitaba un "algo" que no entendía que era, se sentía solo y con gran angustia dentro del


Bueno ._. no se que decir , solo que hacia tiempo que no escribía una historia :DD en fin yo se que nadie extraña a Mad-Russia (le yo :DD xDD) e.e! pero bueno e3e.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes no son míos e.e la historia si .w.

**Parejas**: Russame

**Advertencias**: ninguna ._. solo yaoi leve y algo de drama.

* * *

Un regalo especial

Las noches eran tan heladas como cada invierno, como cada día antes de que entrara la época que todo el mundo amaba.

Todos lo miran como comercial y es que es la verdad, todos en las calles a media noche buscan regalos caros para regalarle a sus seres queridos, otros ni tienen para eso, las tradiciones del ruso eran tan diferentes a las del joven país; América.

La nieve caía tan a su manera, eso podía admirar, no era como si siempre se sentara detrás de un ventanal a observarla, ni que estuviera solo, no, no era eso, era simplemente que amaba como esta descendía suavemente desde el cielo, era interesante como el agua se transformaba en esa tan perfecta esencia fría y blanca, llena de paz, tenía que admitirlo, le agradaba perseguirla hasta que terminaba formando parte de la gran capa pálida que cubría todas las calles.

Realmente estaba solo, ¿porque todos temían su presencia?, ¿Por qué no podía agradarle al menos a alguien?, eso dolía, dolía mucho; pasar cada año solo y desearse feliz navidad y año nuevo hacia el mismo, quizás era por su extraña forma de trasmitir sus emociones hacia los demás, o porque no veía las cosas como todos, es que ellos no sabían nada de él, ah excepción de sus hermanas ,Natalia y Katyusha, solo ellas tenían una idea cercana a lo que él sentía en su interior, en sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de eso su relación como familia estaba fracturada, no era como cuando eran niños, extrañaba esos días, por extraño que parezca y por extraño que suene, solo podía llorar en silencio, no tenía miedo que alguien lo viera puesto que su casa estaba por lo general vacía, tan escasa de luz, que mas daba que alguien lo viera, si así fuera estaría sumamente agradecido, así al menos alguien lo confortaría y le daría un abrazo diciéndole que todo estaría bien que él era una buena persona a pesar de todo los atentados que había cometido en guerras pasadas hacia los demás, no había sido intencional o tal vez si, no era que estuviera arrepentido de sus acciones en dicha época o tal vez si, no tenía idea de que pensar porque su mirada ahora estaba nublada en un mar de lagrimas, veía su aliento salir de la cavidad de su boca y nariz, no podía pensar ahora, solo sabía que quería un algo, pero ¿Qué exactamente?, no tenía una idea fija de algo que quisiese porque sabía de antemano que cualquier cosa que quisiera la podía tener en cualquier instante, pero algo material no llenaría el vacio que sentía en sus adentros, era algo mas, estaba totalmente confundido ya no quería llorar, sentía impotencia, no es como si la gran potencia rusa fuera a desvanecerse o perdiera su gran poderío, no era eso, simplemente era algo más que en ese momento no entendería por mas que se pusiera a pensar, se hacía tarde, muy tarde.

Pasaba poco más de la una de la madrugada, todo el ambiente estaba completamente sumergido en un gélido aire, caminaba por los solitarios pasillos recorriendo cada pared con sus manos en precaución de tropezar por la oscuridad que contextuaba la noche, debía dormir aunque sea tres horas puesto que tenia ir a una junta con los demás países, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una muy forzada sonrisa , como la de todos los días, no había muchas cosas que lo hiciesen feliz a excepción de los girasoles y unas cuantas botellas de vodka, de ahí en fuera nada mas le llamada la atención.

Recostado en su cama pensaba en muchas cosas, unas pocas sin sentido, otras que hacían que sus ojos se humedecieran por unos instantes y otras su mente se quedaba solo en blanco.

-Navidad, una época donde le regalas cosas a tus seres queridos, aquellas personas a las que tanto amas,-se decía así mismo en un tono bajo, ¿Qué es eso?, lo había escuchado de alguien, porque en su natal país eso no se practicaba, sabía que de alguien lo había oído, pero ¿Quién?, pensó eso en las pocas horas que logro conciliar el sueño hasta que sus orbes violetas se abrieron lentamente, miro la hora apenas habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos, un infernal insomnio se apoderaba de él.

-que novedad- pensó para sí mismo sentándose en el borde de su cama, soltó varios suspiros antes de volverse a tirar hacia su colchón, abrazo a su almohada con gran fuerza, se aferro a ella hasta que por un confortante instante se quedo completamente dormido, su rostro se miraba tan pacifico y lleno de felicidad a excepción de unas cuantas marcas de lagrimas que quedaron marcadas en sus mejillas.

La alarma sonó, solo una vez era necesaria para que Iván se pusiera de pie, lavo su cara, alisto un poco su maleta, sería un viaje un poco largo, viajaría a la nación americana, la nación de la libertad, la nación donde vivía esa persona que aunque pareciera raro le agradaba mucho su presencia, lo hacía sentir cálido en su interior, no lo entendía, solo sabía que eso era algo bueno.

Pasaron las horas un poco lentas, miraba el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde las alturas, las nubes lo hacían sentir tan pequeño a pesar de que el poseía una gran altura, las formas, el color del cielo tan extravagante, sonreía por debajo de la bufanda que siempre traía puesta consigo, envuelta cuidadosamente en su cuello.

Camino por el aeropuerto hasta llegar al lugar donde se supone se llevaría a cabo la junta, tantos colores y luces lo hacían sentirse tan vacio, escuchaba a los demás hablar de lo que ellos tenían preparado para las vísperas navideñas, quería incorporarse pero temía que se alejaran de él, como siempre, solo se sentó a lo lejos a observar dicho panorama hasta que una voz familiar hizo que saliera de su corto transe.

-hello everybody- saludaba una persona alta de lentes, cabellera rubia y ojos azules, solo lo observo desde su lugar mientras una precoz sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, esta no era como la que siempre fingía, esta era autentica y vivaz.

Todos en la habitación se movieron de lugar para dar poder dar comienzo con su muy importante junta, junta a la cual y como cada fin de año terminaba hecha un completo desastre ya que nadie compartía ideas iguales para celebrar navidad aunque esta siempre acababa por ser bastante buena.

Al terminar la junta la sala había quedado casi vacia,solo dos personas aun se encontraban aun sentadas, uno recogiendo unos papeles y otro solo sentado apoyando sus manos en sus mejillas mientras observaba los movimientos de su compañero, mientras este se percataba de que alguien lo observaba, no es que odiara ser mirado o que no le gustara eso, es que esta mirada se sentía algo distinta a los del resto, giro su cabeza para observar al autor de dicha acción, era él quien lo miraba, removió de su boca el dulce de bastón que se encontraba comiendo, respiro hondo, se levanto de su lugar, camino hacia el con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios hasta que alguien más entro, esto hizo que sus pasos se detuvieran, ambos miraron hacia la figura que se dirigía a ellos

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono un joven de cejas pobladas

-Iggy- sonrió el rubio

-sabes, hay muchas cosas que aun se deben hacer y tu aquí perdiendo el tiempo y-miro hacia la mano de Alfred- comiendo comida chatarra- se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta de su antigua colonia-

Iván solo se limitaba a observar la escena, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido a causa del desagrado que le causaba que él estuviera ahí, hubiera preferido que cualquier otro hubiera entrado, pero ¿el?, no entendía siquiera el porqué del desprecio que le tenía , solo sabía que su presencia sacaba un algo frio y amargo dentro de el, no quería mirar más ni estar bajo su presencia o mucho menos, que este pusiera esa clase de tono en contra del americano, se levanto suavemente de su silla sin hacer mucho ruido dirigiéndose a la salida hasta que la peculiar voz del joven rubio lo detuvo por unos instantes

-¡oye rojo!-exclamo en un tono alegre- no olvides lo de esta noche, tienes que venir esta vez, odiaría si me dejaras solo-rio por unos segundos- soné como una chica cuando despide a su novio, no te enojes, es broma, solo ven al menos este año haznos el honor ¿okay?-sonrió mientras lo despedía-

-claro Alfred, esta noche- giro su cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al ver al ingles el cual lo miraba con el mismo desprecio como el que él sentía, era algo mutuo, si, compartían un sentimiento, negativo pero mutuo, sonrió de nueva cuenta pero esta vez de una manera muy frívola, claro que su sonrisa era para Arthur.

Tomo un taxi para dirigirse hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba, removió sus guantes para frotar sus ojos, de nueva cuenta sentía esa horrible sensación que lo oprimía por dentro, hizo un fuerte agarre hacia su bufanda mientras apretaba los dientes en señal de dolor, no podía explicarse porque sentía eso, estos últimos años habían sido así, se recostó y cerro sus ojos pensando cosas bizarras que lo hacían sonreír, se acomodo en el centro de su cama con su rostro sumergido en la almohada ya no quería sentir nada, solo quería ser el mismo de siempre, mañana seria noche buena, quizás si esta vez si iba junto con los demás dejaría de sentirse así, si, eso debía ser.

Las horas de la noche pasaron lentas y como de costumbre mantuvo sus penetrantes ojos violetas abiertos, juego con sus dedos, giro sobre su cama hasta que su alarma sonó, suspiro , se levanto pesadamente de la cama mientras se alistaba, tenía dudas de ir o no ir pero al final termino en la puerta del edifico donde se llevaría a cabo todo, dio unos pasos, la música navideña inundaba el ambiente de felicidad, las luces, el árbol que estaba en medio, para su desgracia nada de eso lo hacía sentir distinto, camino hasta que encontró un lugar donde sentarse.

No tenia excusa para moverse de su asiento, ¿hambre? , no tenía, a decir verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido, se puso de pie y camino a lo que era la salida hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

-Bragnisky aru -sonrió un asiático de estatura media

Aru, aru, aru, ese asentó le sonaba familiar, pensó por unos segundos hasta que recordó de quien se trataba dio la vuelta y le miro, se veía lleno de energía, muy típico de él, rio en su interior al recordar que en años pasados estaba tras de él para que fuera su amigo y porque no, también su pareja pero este posupuesto le sacaba la vuelta, no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo solo que se le hacía raro que después de tantos años le saludara.

-Yao –sonrió el de ojos violetas-

-¿ya te vas? aru-cuestiono el más bajo

Una pregunta incomoda que obviamente respondería que sí, pero después de analizarlo no parecía mala idea quedarse un poco más.

-no, solo quería observar las luces de afuera, y también las de la naturaleza-

-¿naturaleza? aru-pregunto intrigado

-da, las estrellas, esas pequeñas lámparas permanentes que iluminan el cielo, en Moscú es muy difícil poder apreciarlas bien ya que en las noches el frio te mataría en cuestión de minutos-

El más bajo no comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería el ruso por lo que el momento de convirtió en algo incomodo para ambos- tengo un poco de hambre, ¿no quieres algo? aru-

-nyet- negó con la cabeza mientras voltea su mirada una vez más al cielo, había una vez escuchado una historia de ellas, cada una representaba un sueño o anhelo de alguien en el mundo, cuando una estrella muere es porque la persona que sueña ha perdido el camino de seguir, una persona que ha muerto en vida, y ¿Qué era una persona sin sueños?, como un árbol sin fruto, como un rio sin peces, como un hombre sin sombra, sabía que la suya había caído desde hace mucho, el era un muerto viviente, así se catalogaba, una sonrisa se apodero de él, sintió algo recorrer su mejilla ¿porque las lagrimas no pueden quedarse dentro de los ojos?, ¿por qué tienen que salir? su cuerpo temblaba, no hacia frio, entonces ¿por qué rayos temblaba?

-¿Rojo?, Are you okay?-pregunto Alfred quien apenas entraba con una gran caja entre sus brazos

-ah-solo pudo emitir ese sonido- da –respondía agudamente-

-Are you sure?-volvió a cuestionar el rubio

¿Por qué era tanta la insistencia del americano?, no importaba, pero por alguna razón sus lagrimas se habían ido, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué no podía llorar enfrente de el? Volteo a mirarlo para brindarle una cálida sonrisa- si

Dudo por unos segundos pero después la sonrisa del más alto lo convenció- bueno, no te quedes parado en la puerta, podrías enfermarte-

-lo considerare Alfred-le sonrió una vez mas mientras le veía caminar hasta el salón principal, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de vacío, supuso que lo mejor era también ir donde se encontraban todos.

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta del salón a observar, sonrisas autenticas, no como las suyas que eran todos vacías, sin ningún sentimiento. Camino mientras ocupo un lugar en el gran comedor.

Cada uno de los países ahí presentes brindaba por algo, no era que fuera frio ni nada, pero, él no tenía nada por lo cual brindar, lo pensó y no, absolutamente nada. Decidió pasar por alto eso. Se levanto de su asiento una vez que termino de comer, cantaban villancicos en sus idiomas natales, tenía que admitir que se escuchaban muy bien, pero entre todos, la voz de Alfred sonaba bastante bien, se concentro en observarlo, se veía tan feliz y alegre, ambas cosas positivas a la vez, hasta que a su canto se le incorporo alguien más, su hermano mayor, Arthur.

Sonrió de manera sínica mientras le observaba, solo perdía su tiempo, lo mejor sería marcharse o mejor aun quedarse a mirar para alimentar los sentimientos negativos que habían en el, que crecían dentro de su ser cada que miraba al tipo ese.

Se acercaba casi la media noche por lo que muchos ya se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones menos él, observaba el gran pino de la sala, era más grande que él, lo cual lo intrigaba mucho, lo miraba mientras hacia un puchero como un pequeño niño, muchos colores lo adornaban, sentía curiosidad por esas extrañas esferas de colores, acerco su mano a una, solo hizo falta tocarla para que esta callera y se rompiera, se asusto un poco mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos, eso llamo mucho su atención, como algo perfectamente hermoso puede romperse en miles de pedazos, se sintió familiarizado con eso, era como con su familia, tan unidos, tan apegados, hasta que las guerras hicieron una fractura entre ellos, se sentó en el piso a mirar, los toco levemente hasta que su mano sangro, no dolía, dolía mas su interior que la herida que tenía en su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero para navidad?, una familia unida, tal vez, alguien que quiera mi compañía, tal vez, amigos, tal vez, solo tal vez-suspiro mientras con su otra mano presionaba su pecho, no se había percatado de que alguien lo estuvo observando.

-¿Iván?- se acerco un muchacho rubio con el cabello algo alborotado

Era el, era Alfred, no podía confundir su voz era única y especial para el.

-¿Estás llorando?-pregunto preocupado el joven mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba sentado y limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

¿Qué era eso que sentía? era cálido, se sentía bien.

-¿Qué le paso a tu mano? ¿Fue la esfera verdad?

-¿no deberías estar dormido?-esquivo su mirada, la mirada azul del rubio lo intimidaba un poco.

-Si, pero escuche ruidos y como héroe que soy me levante a averiguar-decía mientras levantaba un pulgar y guiñaba un ojo –pero me encuentro contigo, no es que allá escuchado lo que dijiste hace rato, pero, Iván-lo miro preocupado.

-no importa, estoy bien-le sonrió-

Esa sonrisa, ¿Sera con la que siempre se escudaba el ruso? El sería algo crédulo y un poco distraído pero entendía cuando alguien estaba necesitado o cuando alguien fingía así que en definitiva no le creía palabra alguna al país comunista.-no te creo-lo miro serio

-y ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-sintió enojo mezclado con agonía y desesperación-su labio inferior temblaba mientras sus orbes violetas se cristalizaban poco a poco-yo…-emitía con un débil tono de voz- no se Alfred…no se que quiero-lo observaba como cuando un pequeño quien estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto, no dijo nada solo lo miro, suspiro, no creía que la gran potencia rusa estuviera ¿llorando?, algo no estaba bien , el era Iván Braginsky, el comunista que un día peleo en guerras contra él, pero no lucia como en esos tiempos, parecía un pequeño niño en busca de…¿amor? Quizás era eso, sus mejillas cambiaron a un matiz rosa, sentía un poco de atracción hacia él, pero no era algo para alarmarse porque sabía que el ruso no se fijaría en el.

El mayor recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras su lagrimas morían en la suave alfombra, dolía, era una sensación aun más aguda y fuerte que las veces anteriores que había sentido, se aferro aun más fuerte en sus piernas- me siento mal-decía en un murmullo- me duele-suspiro-mucho.

El más joven se acerco hasta el con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios-oye- este solo levanto la mirada, sus ojos lucían tan tristes, tan llenos de desesperanza lo que hizo percatarse de que en verdad él no estaba bien, se acerco mas a él sin dejar su sonrisa de lado mientras lo abrazaba

La mirada del comunista cambio en unos instantes, estaba sorprendido…eso, si, eso era lo que buscaba, se sentía protegido por vez primera, correspondió el abrazo que la primera potencia le otorgaba, lloraba una vez más, pero estas lagrimas eran diferentes a las anteriores, estas eran de felicidad, alegría, estaba conformada por esas emociones que veía cada que el rubio pasaba cerca de el, el realmente era un tipo muy agradable, su odio por su hermano mayor se desvaneció pero evidentemente no desaparecería, tenía sus razones.

El reloj apuntaba la media noche.

-feliz navidad Iván-sonrió

-da, gracias - sonrió sin soltarse de él-feliz navidad a ti también- ese era el "algo" que había deseado desde hace años, un "algo" que no conocía, un "algo "que había llenado el hoyo negro que tenía en su pecho, que lo hacía cada día desear morirse y estar confundido, eso se había ido, eso no estaría más en el, lo miro sin soltarse del agarre hasta juntar sus labios con el menor quien de igual manera lo correspondió introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad rusa, cayendo ambos en la suave alfombra, hasta quedar completamente dormidos con una expresión de suma felicidad en ambos.

* * *

_no se e.e no me agrado el final xDDD le falto ;-; aun asi diganme si si like o no like xDD_

_.w. dejen reviws_


End file.
